


and so the lion fell in love with the lamb

by Avillo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: - Och, racja – powiedział Simon, zbliżając się, zupełnie nieświadomy piorunującego spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Baz. - Więc byłam w bibliotece próbując zrobić reasearch, i poszedłem do tej uroczej bibliotekarki i zapytałem ją czy mają jakieś książki o wampirach i wtedy…- I wtedy wypożyczyłeś egzemplarz Zmierzchu – dokończył Baz ze śmiertelną powagą.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and so the lion fell in love with the lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984699) by [hephaesticn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaesticn/pseuds/hephaesticn). 



Simon wrócił do domu z uczelni z książką wciśniętą pod ramię, i Baz natychmiast poderwał się do góry ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

Ponieważ Simon nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie czyta niczego, oprócz komiksów lub zadanych materiałów potrzebnych na zajęcia. Chociaż nawet wtedy tego nie robi, zamiast tego googluje streszczenie lub oczarowuje kogoś, by mu to wytłumaczył. Zły nawyk, który prawdopodobnie nabył ucząc się przez osiem lat z Bunce.

Simon rzucił swój plecak na podłogę, i wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni by zamknąć drzwi, a Baz rozwalił się z powrotem na kanapie cedząc:

\- Snow, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zdolny zrozumieć _słowa_. Zadziwiasz mnie każdego dnia.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedział. Podszedł do kanapy i klapnął bezceremonialnie obok Baza, i to wtedy, gdy Bazowi udało się w końcu dostrzec okładkę książki.

Czarna, z bladymi dłońmi, rozpostartymi i trzymającymi jabłko.

Nagle jego ból głowy wrócił.

\- Snow – powiedział powoli Baz. - Gdzie znalazłeś tą książkę?

\- Och, racja – powiedział Simon, zbliżając się, zupełnie nieświadomy piorunującego spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Baz. - Więc byłam w bibliotece próbując zrobić reasearch, i poszedłem do tej uroczej bibliotekarki, i zapytałem ją czy mają jakieś książki o wampirach, i wtedy…

\- I wtedy wypożyczyłeś egzemplarz Zmierzchu – dokończył Baz ze śmiertelną powagą.

\- Wyglądał interesująco – powiedział obronnie Simon. - Nie powinieneś być bardziej wdzięczny, że próbuję pomóc ci się dowiedzieć czegoś o twoim… - machnął niewyraźnie wolną ręką przed Bazem. - _problemie_.

\- Chodzi ci o mój wampiryzm – powiedział Baz bezbarwnym tonem. - Wykorzystując _fikcyjną_ książkę napisaną dla grupy docelowej nastolatek od trzynastu do dwudziestu lat.

\- Słuchaj, mówi się, że we wszystkim jest ziarno prawdy – powiedział Simon, otwierając książkę na stronie z zagiętym wcześniej rogiem. Normalnie Baz wytknąłby mu zbezczeszczenie książki, ale to był Zmierzch, więc naprawdę miał to gdzieś. - Może jest tu coś, co faktycznie mogłoby pomóc…

\- Jestem całkiem pewien że nie _świece się_ na słońcu – mruknął Baz.

Simon spojrzał w górę.

\- Czy ty to _czytałeś_? - zapytał. Baz zmrużył oczy i nabrał kolorów (a raczej nabrałby, gdyby miał w sobie choć odrobinę krwi).

\- Moja kuzynka miała obsesje na punkcie tej książki, kiedy miałem czternaście lat – wymamrotał. - Nie przestawała o tym gadać.

\- Czytałeś to, prawda? - powiedział Simon. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, pochylając się nad Bazem, i Baz odchylił się do tyłu wciskając w oparcie kanapy.

\- _Nie_ – powiedział.

\- Zrobiłeś to.

\- Nie.

\- _Przeczytałeś_ to.

\- Nie.

\- Baz…

\- Snow, zamknij się.

\- _Tyrannus_ …

Baz walnął Simona prosto w jelita. Poczułby się winny, jeśli Simon wyglądałby na choćby odrobinkę zranionego; zamiast tego on tylko wykrzywił się do Baza.

\- Pamiętasz ostatni raz, gdy mnie tak nazwałeś? - warknął Baz.

\- Wtedy, gdy zepchnąłeś mnie ze schodów na sam dół i prawie umarłem?

\- Tak – powiedział Baz, wkładając w swój głos trochę jadu. - Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zrobił to ponownie.

\- Ale w naszym mieszkaniu nie ma nawet żadnych schodów…

\- _Odwal się_ , Snow.

\- Cóż, mam na myśli to, że tak jakby tu mieszkam, więc…

I wtedy Baz chwycił go za przód swetra i pocałował, i naprawdę, to wciąż był najbardziej efektywny sposób, by sprawić żeby Simon się zamknął, nawet po tak długim czasie.

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: on zdecydowanie przeczytał to, i znienawidził, ale i tak przeczytał pozostałe trzy części


End file.
